Cinquantes Nuances de Grey
by laplumeM
Summary: Fin du premier opus. La déesse intérieure d'Ana, la tête enfoncée dans sa pile de mouchoirs, supplie Ana de reprendre Christian, tandis que sa conscience préfère se plonger dans les Ouvres complètes de Charles Dickens... Que va faire la jeune femme? Pour celles qui pensent qu'Ana s'est laissée reconquérir trop vite...
1. Chapter 1

_**Une fin alternative du premier tom de l'adictive trilogie Cinquante nuances de Grey. **_

_**Ana va-t-elle pardonner à Christian aussi facilement?**_

_**M.**_

_**Les portes de l'ascenseur l'engloutirent.**_

Chapitre 1

**De:** Christian Grey

**Objet:** Demain

**Date:** 8 juin 2011 14:05

**A:** Anastasia Steele

Chère Anastasia,

Pardonne-moi cette intrusion à ton travail. J'espère que cela se passe bien. As-tu reçu mes fleurs ?

Je constate que le vernissage de l'exposition de ton ami a lieu demain. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'acheter une voiture, et c'est assez loin. Je serais plus qu'heureux de t'accompagner – si tu le souhaites.

Tiens-moi au courant.

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holding, Inc.

Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Je quitte mon bureau à la hâte pour me précipiter aux toilettes où je me réfugie dans une des cabines. L'exposition de José. Je lui avais promis d'être là et j'ai complètement oublié. Merde, Christian a raison : Comment vais-je y aller ?

Je ne me sens pas prête pour l'affronter, lui et ces Cinquante nuances de perversité, lui et ses yeux brûlants, lui et son parfum si particulier… D'un autre côté, j'ai promis à José d'assister à son vernissage. Il attend ce moment depuis tellement de temps, je ne peux pas me désister, je ne peux pas le décevoir. Comment faire ? _Tu es au travail ! Secoue-toi ma fille_ !

Je sors de ma cabine, attrape des feuilles de papier toilette pour essuyer mes yeux avant de respirer un bon coup. Je tente de lisser mes cheveux de mes doigts, mais finis par abandonner. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir est affreux. Je n'ai pas de voiture, je ne peux me résoudre à y aller avec Christian, Kate se dore encore la pilule au soleil…

Soudain, l'idée me frappe comme une évidence : il y a-t-il des locations de voiture sur Seattle ? Une onde de soulagement me transperce. Je fonce sur mon ordinateur, et tape frénétiquement sur le clavier. Une dizaine d'agences se disputent le marché. Je choisis la plus proche de mon lieu de travail. Il faut réserver la veille pour le lendemain. Jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le bureau toujours désert de Jack, j'appelle aussitôt.

Je repose le combiné et m'affale littéralement sur ma chaise roulante : problème résolue. Un pincement douloureux au creux de ma poitrine me rappel brusquement à l'ordre : je dois lui répondre…

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Objet:** Demain

**Date:** 8 juin 2011 14:25

**A:** Christian Grey

Bonjour Christian,  
Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont très jolies.

C'est sympa de ta part de proposer de m'accompagner mais je vais me débrouiller.

Merci.

Anastasia Steele

Assistante de Jack Hyde, Editeur, SIP

En consultant mon portable, je constate qu'il est toujours programmé pour renvoyer les appels sur le Blackberry. J'appelle aussitôt José.

_ Salut, José, c'est Ana.  
_ Salut, belle étrangère.

Son ton est si chaleureux que je manque de craquer de nouveau.

_ Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps. A quelle heure dois-je venir pour ton vernissage demain?  
_ Tu viens toujours ?

Il a l'air tout excité.

_ Bien sûr.

_ 19h30.

_ A demain alors. Salut, José.  
_ Salut, Ana.

Je raccroche et baisse les yeux sur les chapitres que je dois examiner et corriger. Je dois continuer mon boulot sérieusement. Ma routine mécanique se remet alors en route, doucement, mais la perspective de voir José demain me met de meilleure humeur.

Je prends mon poste à huit heure trente précise. Mon estomac vide, se contente d'un _Latte_, que je bois lentement, sans grande envie. L'odeur sucrée et forte du café m'aide à me réveiller. Je n'ai pas bien dormis, -comme d'habitude depuis vendredi. Mes cernes s'agrandissent au fil des jours, mais le trait violet qui souligne le coin de mes yeux, s'estompe sous le fond de teint. Je n'ai rien mangé hier soir, ni ce matin. Je me sens vidée, et j'ai froid.

Un « _Ping_ » sonore me fait sursauter. J'ouvre mon adresse mail et manque de recracher mon café sur le clavier. Christian ! Trois messages non-lu. Je dégluti, la gorge serrée.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Objet:** Demain

**Date:** 8 juin 2011 15:03

**A:** Anastasia Steele

Chère Anastasia,

Pardonne-moi d'insister, mais comment te rends-tu à Portland ?

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holding, Inc.

Non mais de quoi je me mêle d'abord ?!

**De:** Christian Grey

**Objet:** Demain

**Date:** 8 juin 2011 17:11

**A:** Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

Je souhaiterais t'emmener à Seattle avec Charlie Tango, afin d'aller plus vite. Mais si ma présence te pose problème, Taylor est à ta disposition, il pourrait t'amener en voiture. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Répond-moi, s'il te plaît.

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holding, Inc.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? Est-ce finalement ma capacité à conduire qu'il remet en cause ? J'ouvre le dernier mail, qui date de ce matin.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Objet:** Requête diplomatique.

**Date:** 9 juin 2011 8:36

**A:** Anastasia Steele

Chère Anastasia,

J'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion, tous les deux. T'emmener à Portland n'était qu'un prétexte. Puis-je t'inviter à dîner cette semaine ? Quel jour te conviendrais le mieux ?

Je suis sérieux, il faut qu'on parle.

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holding, Inc.

_C'est quoi son problème au juste avec la bouffe?_ Boire un verre ne suffirait-il pas ? Mes doigts pianotent nerveusement sur le bois du bureau. De quoi veut-il parler ? De vendredi ? Tient-il à me présenter ces excuses ? Mon cœur tambourine, je suis énervée, stressée et complètement perdue. Je ne me sens pas capable de l'affronter, de me retrouver seule avec lui dans l'un des alcôves d'un restaurant huppé, comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si nous allions avoir une discussion banale.

Je suis tellement nerveuse que je ne remarque pas tout de suite que je ne suis pas seule.

_ Mademoiselle Steele.

Je sursaute et me retourne d'un bloc. Jack est juste derrière moi, une pile de feuille à la main.

_ Je dérange peut-être ?

Son ton est désagréable, cassant. Il a l'air maussade. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, à regarder mon écran ?

_ Euh, non ! Pas du tout.

Il pose le paquet de feuilles sur mon bureau. J'en profite pour fermer rapidement mon adresse de messagerie.

_ Il faudrait me corriger ceux-là, rédigez-en un résumé et imprimez-le en quatre exemplaires. Il me les faut sur mon bureau pour ce soir. C'est important.

_Entendu.

Je jauge l'impressionnant paquet de feuilles… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Il me lance un sourire crispé mais ses yeux restent sévères lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Je soupèse le tas de copies, les effeuillant rapidement : il y a au moins une centaine de pages. Si je veux terminer à temps pour gagner le garage, récupérer la voiture et foncer jusque Portland, j'ai plus qu'intérêt à me dépêcher !

J'avale mon troisième café de l'après-midi. Il est bientôt 17h30 et je viens de terminer les résumés des 8 chapitres. Je suis vidée et énervée à la fois. La caféine sans doute. J'ai mal au crâne mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer. Après un bref passage aux toilettes, pour me maquiller un peu, je fonce à l'agence de location. Le chèque de caution de 800$ me flanque la frousse et je prie Sainte-Empotée de ne pas avoir d'accident avec cette espèce de boite à savon grise trois-portes. Le moteur fait un drôle de bruit quand je démarre, mais à déjà 65$ deux jours, je ne comptais pas demander le modèle au-dessus !

Je regarde sans cesse l'heure, la circulation est fluide sur la nationale 5, mais j'ai peur de ne pas arriver pour 19h30. Il est 18h15 et je ne suis qu'à Olympia, il me reste encore 150 kilomètres. Ma déesse intérieure sifflote, innocemment, me rappelant que le voyage en hélico aurait été beaucoup plus rapide. Je grimace et appuie sur l'accélérateur. Cette petite viré va me coûter cher : je n'aurais pas la force de rentrer à Seattle cette nuit, je vais devoir trouver un endroit où dormir. José connait peut-être un hôtel sympa qui soit dans mes moyens ?

_Merde ! _

J'ai oublié mes affaires de rechange et ma trousse de toilette au bureau…

19h45 tapante, j'entre dans le hangar reconverti en hall d'exposition. Grand, moderne, au parquet sombre et aux murs blancs. Je suis accueillie par une jeune femme vêtue de noir avec des cheveux châtain très courts, du rouge à lèvre vif et de grands anneaux aux oreilles.

_ Bonsoir et bienvenue à l'exposition de José Rodriguez… Oh, c'est vous Ana ?

Je la fixe perplexe. Comment connait-elle mon prénom ?

_ Nous aimerions avoir votre avis sur cette exposition.

Elle m'adresse un sourire et me tend une plaquette. J'avance en direction de la grande salle, nerveuse. Je jette des regards furtifs çà et là, me retourne pour m'assurer que personne ne me suis avant de me détendre un peu. Il n'est pas là.

Même si ça me fais mal de le reconnaître, une partie masochiste de moi-même est un peu déçue.

José a du talent, les paysages sont magnifiques. Je déambule dans cette grande salle, une coupe de champagne à la main et l'aperçois. Il sourit en m'apercevant, et vient aussitôt à mon encontre, délaissant un petit groupe de visiteurs. Son sourire sincère se voile un peu à mon approche.

_ _Dio mio_, Ana !

Ses bras m'encerclent et il me serre un instant contre son torse, les boutons du de sa chemise contre ma joue. Je manque de fondre en larmes, il est le premier à me toucher depuis vendredi…

_ Ça fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as perdu du poids !

Il me jauge, inquiet et je préfère détourner son attention :

_ José tes clichés sont splendides ! J'aime beaucoup celui de la baie de Seattle.

_ Moi aussi, mais il est déjà parti ! L'office de tourisme de la ville l'a acheté pour ces locaux ! Tu te rends compte ?

_ C'est super !

Je lui souris, d'une façon que j'espère convaincante.

_ Tu es venus comment ? En voiture ?

_ Oui, j'en ai louée une. J'ai dû vendre Wanda.

_ Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?!

Sa mine est faussement boudeuse.

_ Et ça va aller pour repartir?

_ Je pense rentrer demain matin. Tu connais un hôtel sur Portland ?

Son sourire s'élargit davantage :

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher une adresse, je suis partie directement du travail.

Il me coupe :

_Dors chez moi, dans mon studio. Je prendrais le canapé ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Je suis embarrassée, je ne voudrais pas le déranger, ou m'imposer. Ses sourcils se froncent au-dessus de ces yeux qui font rapidement le tour de la pièce :

_ Christian n'est pas avec toi ?

_Aïe ! _

Sa question me frappe comme une gifle, par surprise. Ma respiration devient laborieuse. Je dois trouver une explication, une excuse vite !

_ Il avait du travail.

_ Ok. Dommage.

Son sourire devient plus crispé soudain, plus gêné.

Miss cheveux-très-courts-et-rouge-à-lèvre s'impose soudain :

_ Le journaliste du _Portland Printz_ t'attend José.

_ Je reviens ! me lance-t-il en la suivant.

Je me retrouve seule, au milieu de ces gens, qui déambulent mollement de toile en toile. Le champagne pétille, il est très sucré. Trop sûrement pour un amateur. Christian ne l'apprécierait certainement pas. Cette réflexion me laisse un goût amer, que je chasse en allant chercher une deuxième coupe. Mes joues me brûlent, mon visage est chaud mais le reste de mon corps est glacé. C'est très étrange comme sensation.

Je regarde ma montre, il est presque 20h30 et José n'est toujours pas revenu. Je continu de siroter mon champagne lorsqu'un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision me fait relever la tête. Ma conscience troque aussitôt ses lunettes en demie-lune pour s'armer d'un casque et d'une armure de gladiateur. Le gouffre de ma poitrine gonfle, m'étouffant presque.

_Merde!_

Il est là.

J'avale d'une traite ma troisième coupe, que je pose rapidement sur la table recouverte d'une nappe en papier blanc avant de foncer aux toilettes. Tactique très courageuse j'en conviens, mais je me sens en sécurité, une fois le verou de ma cabine tiré. Heureusement, il ne m'a pas vue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il vient vérifier si je suis venu ? Si j'ai racheter ma vieille Wanda ? Est-il vexé par mon refus ? Le vernissage de José ne peux pas l'interesser réellement, c'est impossible, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à s'attarder dans ce genre d'endroit. Si ça se trouve, il a fait le tour de la salle, ne m'a pas vu et est reparti.

J'ai affreusement mal au crâne maintenant, mon visage est brûlant et pourtant, je grelotte dans la robe prune de Kate. Si seulement elle était là ! Je prend ma tête au creux de mes mains : comment faire ? Attendre ici ou l'affronter ? En ais-je vraiment le courage ? Ma conscience tremble derrière son bouclier.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je dois trouver José. Je me redresse, il est ma seule défense, mon seul rempart dans cette salle hantée par mon Cinquante Nuances…

Ma poitrine se serre douloureusement alors que je quitte ma cabine. Le reflet que me renvoi le miroir au-dessus de la vasque est cadavérique. Je mouille mes mains, puis les laves, pour me donner une certaine contenance. Une dame pousse alors la porte, et dans l'entrebâillement, j'aperçois son dos, à l'autre bout de la salle, moulé de sa veste de costard grise. Bon dieu mais pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Pour parler ? S'excuser ? Je grimace en repensant aux morsures de sa ceinture sur ma peau. Que faire ? M'enfuir ? Pour aller où ?

Je suis encore devant l'évier lorsque la dame sort de sa cabine. D'une soixantaine d'années, elle arbore une mise en pli impeccable et de grosses boucles d'oreilles dorées. Je profite de sa sortie pour regarder à nouveau par l'entrebâillement : il n'est plus là. Je soupire, soulagée, mais décide d'attendre encore un moment avant de me risquer dans la fosse aux lions.

J'ai la bouche sèche en sortant. Mon cœur tambourine nerveusement, il me faut une coupe de champagne et vite ! Je fonce à la table recouverte de cet infâme papier crépon, vide la moitié d'une flute et commence à me déplacer en rasant les murs. La grande salle comporte une bifurcation que je n'avais pas vue, elle débouche sur d'autres tableaux. Je marque d'ailleurs un temps d'arrêt, à la fois surprise et horriblement mal à l'aise. Accrochés au mur du fond, se trouvent sept immenses portraits… de moi. Je manque de lâcher ma coupe mais mes doigts resserrent leur prise juste à temps pour éviter la catastrophe.

Mon étonnement me fait prendre conscience d'un détail tardivement. D'un détail en costar qui tend sa carte bleue à Miss cheveux-très-courts-et-rouge-à-lèvre. J'esquisse une tentative de retraire mais il est trop tard. Son visage se relève et il m'aperçoit.

Ses yeux me brûlent. Je me fige aussitôt, je crois que je suis en train de fondre… Ma déesse intérieure à bizarrement rejoint ma conscience sous son bouclier de gladiateur, formant à elles deux une tortue romaine. Je suis donc seule pour affronter pareil démon. Je termine ma coupe d'une traite et je vois ses lèvres se pincer en une ligne blanche et fine. Ses prunelles, d'un gris sombre, presque orageux, me fusillent.

Tout ça ne présage rien de bon.

La brune lui redonne sa carte bleue qu'il range distraitement dans son portefeuille avant de s'avancer vers moi. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il me jauge, de la tête aux pieds et sa mâchoire se crispe davantage.

_ Mon dieu Ana ! Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Ses yeux me détaillent encore, j'ai l'impression de passer un scanner. C'est… déstabilisant. Mon cerveau a du mal à démarrer, distrait par le col de sa chemise, entre-ouverte. Je dois lutter. C'est une question d'honneur.

_ Bonsoir Christian !

Nos regards s'accrochent, et à ma grande honte, je suis là première à me détourner. Son expression est indéchiffrable, je n'arrive pas à cerner exactement son humeur.

_ Anastasia Steele, quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois ?

_ Ca ne te regardes pas.

_ Tout ce que tu fais me regarde !

_ Plus maintenant !

Ma voix est plus dure que je ne le pensais. Non mais franchement ! Cela fait cinq jours que l'on ne s'est pas vue et la première chose qu'il me demande c'est mon menu hebdomadaire ? Je fais volte-face, énervée, oppressée.

Une pression sur mon bras m'arrête net. Sa main descend le long de la manche de ma veste, et ses doigts encerclent mon poignet sans difficulté.

_ Tu as maigri. Il faut que tu manges.

_ Lâche-moi, Christian !

Un voile de panique gagne ses traits. C'est comme si l'on me replongeait cinq jours en arrière, dans la chambre rouge de la douleur. Ses doigts brûlent ma peau. Je ne peux pas le supporter, je vais craquer. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Mon ton est cassant, je dégage mon bras et m'écarte de lui, marchant vers l'autre pièce, moins fréquentée.

_ Tu m'as fait suivre ?

_ Non, Ana, je t'en prie. Donne-moi une chance : accepte de dîner avec moi. Il faut que nous parlions.

Le trou de ma poitrine enfle d'une façon menaçante.

_ Je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner ce que tu attends. Je ne peux pas… c'est impossible, tu l'as bien vue.

L'évocation de ce souvenir m'est douloureuse. Nous sommes incompatibles, il veut m'entraîner dans cet univers trop sombre, et trop familier pour lui. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. J'aime trop la vanille, les chocolats et les fleurs… Je veux plus, tellement plus avec lui et c'est impossible.

Des regards convergents vers nous, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il semble le remarquer également. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi, pressants, beaux à tomber. Il se penche un peu plus sur mon visage :

_ Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter. Je t'emmène diner ce soir et je te ramène chez toi ensuite.

_ Non ! M'écriais-je, encore trop fort.

Je n'arrive pas à réguler le volume de ma voix, c'est étrange.

_ Tu as bu ?

Je tiens si mal l'alcool que ça ?

_ Un peu. Mais encore une fois ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Comment es-tu venu ici ?

_En avion de chasse ! Non, mieux : en tank ! _

_ En voiture

Il me fusille du regard :

_ Il est hors de question que tu repartes dans cet état ! J'ai l'impression que tu vas t'effondrer devant moi.

_ Je ne suis pas ivre !

J'ai crié plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. On nous regarde, nous sommes au centre de l'attention.

_ Non, pas encore, mais tu m'as l'air épuisée et tu n'as rien dans le ventre.

Sa main revient sur ma veste, elle pousse contre mon dos. Il veut me faire avancer vers la sortie. Je suis lasse soudain, fatiguée. Je n'ai qu'une envie : m'appuyer contre lui et dormir, bercée par son odeur rassurante. Mais je ne dois pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

_ Arrête.

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle alors que je bifurque légèrement sur le côté, de sorte qu'il ne soit plus en contact avec mon dos.

_ Ana je t'en prie soit raisonnable.

Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien. Il est pâle, les cheveux un peu plus en désordre que d'habitude. Mes doigts frémissent d'envie, je les sers en deux poings.

_ Je vais être raisonnable Christian et je vais dormir à Seattle. Je ne reprends la route que demain.

Il me semble voir sa mâchoire se décrisper un peu.

Nous nous dévisageons, pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai pas la force de m'attaquer à ce mur de questions, pas maintenant, pas ici. Son odeur est enivrante. Les effluves de savon, d'adoucissant m'arrivent par vagues douloureuses. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai envie de rentrer mais pour cela je dois d'abord trouver José, pour qu'il me donne l'adresse de son studio.

_ Tu veux que je réserve une chambre pour toi ?

_ Non, pas la peine : je dors chez José.

Les mots sont sortis sans que je ne les analyse ou les retienne. Il se fige, blême, ses yeux me foudroient aussitôt.

_Re-merde ! _

_ QUOI ?

Ma conscience et ma déesse intérieure quittent à reculons l'arène et gagnent un boomker dont elles ferment soigneusement la porte blindée. Je me sens pâlir moi aussi.

_ Hors de question !

Son ton est sans appel. Sa main s'abat sur mon poignet sans ménagement, et il me traîne vers la sortie du hangar. Je tente de ralentir sa course mais mes bottines noires à talons ne sont d'aucune utilité.

_ Demande moi n'importe quel hôtel de cette ville, exige la suite royale du _Heathman_ si tu le désires, tout mais pas ça ! Pas chez lui !

_ Christian!

Il ignore mes supplications et les efforts que je fais pour me soustraire à sa poigne de fer. On nous regarde bizarrement. Arrivée dans le petit hall de la réception, j'agrippe l'une des barres métalliques qui forment une séparation d'inspiration art contemporain avec la salle d'exposition. Christian est stoppé dans son hélant, furieux il se retourne et me toise avec véhémence :

_ Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire c'est ça ? Sur ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu la dernière fois ou tu t'es saoulée avec ton photographe ?

Ses doigts resserrent leur prise autour de mon poignet, il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte mais ma main, privée de circulation sanguine, prend une couleur blanche.

_ Lâche-moi !

_ Non ! Tu viens avec moi ! Sans discuter. Je te dépose à l'hôtel, je règle la note et je m'en vais mais je ne te laisse pas dormir chez lui. Il en crève d'envie, il n'attend que ça !

Le bout de mes doigts vire au violet, je secoue ma main mais il refuse toujours de lâcher :

_ Christian : mon poignet. Tu me fais mal.

Ses yeux descendent sur ma main, qu'il lâche aussitôt, confus. Le brusque afflue de sang est douloureux. Je frotte ma main, mais mes bras enserrent toujours prudemment la barre métallique, histoire qu'il ne profite pas de la situation. Sa main se glisse dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

_ Je suis désolé Ana. Tellement désolé, pour vendredi…

Mon cœur se serre. Non, pas maintenant.

_ Ana je t'en prie il faut qu'on parle.

_ Pas ici s'il te plaît…

Je me détourne, les larmes au coin des yeux.

_ Oh, bébé non.

Il s'avance, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, et il me serre dans ses bras. Tout du moins il s'y essaye : les miens étant toujours crochetés nerveusement autour de la barre. Il se contente de mon dos, pose son menton contre mon épaule. Je frémis et je devine qu'il perçoit mon trouble. Si je veux le repousser, il faut que je lâche la barre, et j'ai encore trop peur qu'il en profite.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille : s'en est trop pour moi.

_ Je ne suis pas ce que tu voudrais que je sois. Je ne te suffis pas, tu as des… besoins que je ne peux pas assouvir.

_ Tu assouvis tous mes désirs Anastasia, murmure-t-il la voix rauque, en embrassant mon cuir chevelu.

_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais.

Mon visage s'échauffe. Comment peut-il parler aussi simplement de sexe dans un endroit pareil ? Et sa clause de confidentialité alors ?

_ Tu comptes rester accrochée à cette barre combien de temps ?

Ses mains s'approchent dangereusement de mes doigts crispés.

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Je ne pars pas avec toi. Je dors chez José.

Son corps se tend. Je l'entends soupirer, siffler entre ses dents serait plus exact.

_ Ana, je t'en prie.

_ Non, il n'y a pas d'Ana qui tienne.

_ Tout cela me rend dingue… Tu le sais ?

Je déglutis. Son contact physique me déconcentre et me gêne. Il faut qu'il s'écarte. J'ai besoin d'air. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer mais je n'ai pas la force de le repousser…

_ Laisse-moi t'emmener au _Heathman_, s'il te plait.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure suave, elle semble pleine de promesses. Je frissonne de nouveau face aux images qui m'envahissent. Ses doigts, sa bouche, son souffle rauque…

Le bruit vif de la ceinture sur ma peau et la morsure douloureuse du cuir reviennent brusquement occulter le reste et je m'écarte de lui comme je peux et ose enfin lâcher ma précieuse barre, pour reculer davantage, instaurant une distance de sécurité respectable.

_ La rupture est définitive ?

_ Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de temps. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

_ Nous pouvons mettre en place de nouvelles limites, dis-moi ce que tu veux, ce que tu refuses que je fasse. Nous devons en discuter Ana, calmement.

_ Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis fatiguée Christian.

Ses yeux me jaugent, longuement et le coin de sa lèvre tressaille.

_ Tu as l'air épuisée en effet, remarque-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres : Quand alors ? Quand pouvons-nous discuter ?

Il ne lâche décidément jamais. Je soupire, fatiguée. Combien de temps puis-je tenir avant de le revoir ? Est-il raisonnable de retarder trop longtemps l'affrontement ou au contraire lui laisser le temps de digérer le fait que je dorme chez José ce soir ?

_ Je termine à 18h vendredi. Le temps que je rentre et que je me prépare. Disons 19h15 à mon appartement.

_ Bien. Je t'emmènerais dîner quelque part.

La bouffe, encore la bouffe ! Mon estomac n'a rien avalé depuis 5 jours et je vais devoir l'affronter à une table.

_ Si tu y tiens tellement.

Il me dévisage, indécis. Sa mâchoire se crispe imperceptiblement, et il s'approche de moi. Je m'écarte aussitôt, en levant les mains.

_ Non. S'il te plait.

Le gris de ses yeux vire à l'orageux, et son teint blêmit. Il s'approche, m'enlace brusquement, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Mes bras sont emprisonnés contre son torse. Son nez se glisse dans mes cheveux et je sens des frissons parcourir mon échine.

_Oh…Cette sensation, qui se répand à nouveau dans mon corps..._

_ Christian…

Mon murmure sonne presque comme un gémissement. Je ne reconnais pas cette voix rauque qui sort de ma bouche. Je sens que mon boomker va fondre comme neige au soleil si je ne réagis pas rapidement. Ma déesse intérieure tente déjà d'ouvrir la porte, retenue par ma conscience, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Ana, plus que tu ne le penses…

_C'est sûr que pour baiser il faut être deux _! Rétorque ma conscience et sa langue de vipère.

Je retiens mes larmes. Est-ce que ce n'était que de la baise pour lui ? Est-il capable de construire quelque chose d'autre qu'une relation avec une soumise dévouée et obéissante ? Car je ne suis pas obéissante.

Je sens ses lèvres s'approcher de ma bouche dangereusement, son souffle effleure ma joue.

_ Non !

J'ai juste le temps de me détourner. Mes mains poussent fort contre sa poitrine. Il sursaute sous mon touché, et s'écarte.

_ Arrête, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Mon ton est étonnamment ferme alors que je poursuis :

_ Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne fin de soirée, on se voie vendredi.

Il semble vouloir émettre une protestation, mais se ravise. La tension de ses mâchoires est palpable, mais je ne me démonte pas. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire. S'il tient tellement à s'excuser, il va devoir patienter un certain temps. Pensait-il vraiment m'amener dans une chambre à l'hôtel cette nuit ?

_Pute !_ Souffle ma conscience en réapparaissant derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.

Je tique, vexée.

Je tourne les talons sans le regarder. Je dois tenir, je dois tenir, je dois tenir… Il le faut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Mes doigts massent énergiquement mon cuir chevelu. L'odeur du shampoing est agréable, mais je sais que l'effet sédatif ne va pas durer longtemps. Une fois douché, je sors et m'enroule dans une serviette éponge, avant d'essuyer mes cheveux énergiquement. Il y a de la buée partout. Il est déjà 19h, il va débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre ce soir !

Je traverse ma chambre et le salon pour gagner celle de Kate. Je fouille dans son armoire comme une voleuse, à la recherche d'une tenue sobre mais habillée (qui sait dans quel genre de resto il veut m'amener). Je dégote au final une robe noire, simple, au décolleté raisonnable. Je l'enfile, zippe la fermeture et repart dans la salle de bain pour m'attaquer à ma tignasse.

J'enfile une paire de bas, mais mon stresse à raison de la première paire, que je file sur toute la longueur de mon mollet. Mes doigts tremblent et mon cœur semble cogner contre mon crâne. Je cherche à la hâte une deuxième paire lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentie.

_Eh merde !_

Je ne suis toujours pas maquillée, ma coiffure est passable, je dois encore enfiler mes bas, trouver une paire de chaussures et une veste qui aillent avec la robe. Pourquoi doit-il arriver en avance ?

Je quitte la chambre, pieds nus. Je marque un temps d'arrêt devant la porte d'entrée mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau, résonnant avec force dans ma tête. Je ne me sens pas bien tout à coup… Mes mains sont moites et j'ai la désagréable impression que la soirée va être longue et fatigante. Je n'ai pas faim, pas le moins du monde, et nos probables discutions vont me couper définitivement l'appétit…

Il sonne de nouveau, avec insistance et je me décide enfin à lui ouvrir mon boomker. Son air est sévère, ses lèvres pincées quand il m'aperçoit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai mis la robe de Kate à l'envers ? Je baisse les yeux, histoire de vérifier mais non tout est en ordre. Il me manque juste mes collants, pour camoufler la blancheur de mes jambes. Je relève les yeux sans comprend l'expression de son visage, ni le gris sombre de ses yeux.

_ Bonsoir, Anastasia.

_ Bonsoir.

Ma voix est rauque. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je dois me reprendre, absolument. Je me racle la gorge :

_ Entre, excuses-moi mais je suis sorti en retard du bureau et je n'ai pas finis de me préparer.

_ Ce n'est rien. Vas-y je t'attends.

Son regard est toujours sur moi, il me dévisage, m'examine de haut en bas alors que je file dans ma chambre. C'est comme si ces yeux brûlaient mon dos, avec insistance.

Il me faut toute la concentration du monde pour enfiler avec succès mes bas. Fière de moi, j'enchaîne avec une paire d'escarpin noir. Dernière étape : le maquillage. Dans la salle de bain, je comprends brusquement sa grimace quand il m'a aperçue : je suis affreuse… J'étale rapidement une couche de fond de teint sur le visage hagard du zombie qui me regarde, avec des yeux cernés de violet. J'applique du far à joue, pour rosir légèrement mes pommettes et décide d'en rester là. A quoi bon ? Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Si Kate était là, elle mènerait une opération camouflage sans bavure, mais je suis loin d'avoir ma maîtrise en maquillage. Les cernes sont estompés, c'est le principal.

Lorsque je quitte la pièce, je m'aperçois que Christian se trouve dans la cuisine, le nez fourrez dans le frigo. Je l'observe, sans comprendre ce qu'il fabrique et contourne le bar.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?

Il se retourne, à la fois gêné d'être surpris mais énervé.

_ J'avais peur que tu continu à ne pas manger… Ce qui est visiblement le cas.

Ses mâchoires se crispent:

_ Gail a cuisinée pour toi. Tu as du poulet à l'espagnole, une poêlée de légume, du poisson en papillote et une salade de pâtes. Tu as intérêt à manger cette semaine !

Son ton est menaçant. Il semble vraiment en colère lorsqu'il referme le frigo. Il fait une boule de son sac plastique et le jette à la poubelle. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi, encore et toujours.

_ Tu maigris à vue d'œil. Ça me rend dingue de te voir comme ça.

_ Christian, arrêtes avec la nourriture.

Il me foudroie du regard, prêt à répliquer mais je le coupe, faisant diversion :

_ Où m'emmènes-tu ce soir ?

_ Au _Four Seasons_, sur la 99ème.

Je tique :

_ Ce n'est pas un hôtel ?

_ Ils ont ouvert un restaurant très correcte il y a peu.

Je grince des dents, très correcte signifie pour Christian Grey, « étoilé », à plusieurs reprises peut-être avec un peu de chance... J'ai bien fais de mettre une robe. Elle n'est pas aussi somptueuse que celles qui sont entreposées dans le dressing, chez lui, mais se sera suffisant. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il m'emmène à l'hôtel ?

Ma déesse intérieure sifflote innocemment, une auréole dorée au-dessus de la tête. Je retiens un frisson.

_ Tu ne connaîtrais pas un bar, plutôt? Je n'ai pas très faim…

_ Il est hors de question que tu bois de l'alcool dans ton état.

Je commence à bouillir. Pour qui il se prend ? Ma mère ?

_ Je prendrais une grenadine alors ! Je lance, d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Ne joue pas à ça, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à ce sujet. Il faut y aller cette fois.

Il consulte sa montre, récupère sa veste posée sur le bar, et avance vers la sortie. Je cherche à la hâte un gilet, que je passe rapidement avant de le suivre, de bonne grâce.

_ Manges, aller !

Je boude. Il est assis face à moi, inflexible alors que je lorgne mon assiette, intacte, depuis quinze minutes, la boule au ventre. Ses doigts tapotent contre le bois sombre de la table avec agacement.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Anastasia ne me pousse pas à bout.

Mon estomac fait des nœuds. Je n'ai pas faim, vraiment. La soupe à l'air bonne. Un velouté à la truffe parait-il, présenté dans une assiette blanche immaculée. Un bol remplis de tartines grillées nous a été apporté. Les pains ont des saveurs différentes, aux baies, aux noix, aux figues… Tout cela semble très appétissant mais mon ventre ne réclame rien, pire : il semble même réfractaire à toute nourriture.

Un soupire me fait lever les yeux au moment où il quitte sa chaise pour me rejoindre sur la banquette. Je panique, acculée entre la cloison qui nous sépare de la table voisine et lui. Sa cuisse frôle la mienne.

_ Christian ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

_ Je t'avais prévenu !

Il se saisit de ma cuillère à soupe, la plonge dans le potage avant de l'essuyer contre le rebord de l'assiette. Ses yeux reviennent sur moi.

_ Ouvre la bouche.

Sa présence, toute proche me déstabilise. Il semble s'adoucir.

_ Ta lèvre, s'il te plaît.

Son souffle m'effleure alors que je lâche ma lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

_ Retourne à ta place, je vais le faire. Je n'ai plus 4 ans ! On nous regarde.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je t'avais dit qu'une grenadine suffirait.

Il retient son sourire, mais lève la cuillère vers moi.

_ Ouvre.

_ Non !

_ Très bien ! Fulmine-t-il.

J'ai juste le temps de voir qu'il lâche la cuillère. Ses mains viennent contre mes joues, ses yeux envahissent les miens et sa bouche se plaque avec force contre mes lèvres. La surprise me fige. Il s'approche encore, exigeant. L'une de ses mains glisse contre mes côtes, elle longe ensuite ma taille. Je pose la mienne dessus, pour le stopper, ses doigts lâchent alors la robe mais se saisissent des miens, qu'il presse, fort.

Il s'écarte, reprend la cuillère qu'il remplit et essuie de nouveau en me regardant. Il hausse un sourcil menaçant :

_ Ouvre la bouche.

Il compte me faire du chantage toute la soirée ?!

_ Lâche cette cuillère ! Je n'aie pas besoin qu'on me fasse l'avion comme un môme de deux ans !

_ Il semblerait pourtant que oui !

_ C'est du harcèlement !

J'ai les joues en feu, et mon mal de crâne revient battre contre mes tempes, dans lesquelles les afflux de sang deviennent douloureux. Un sourire moqueur étire le coin de sa lèvre alors qu'il se penche davantage vers moi :

_ Crois-moi, pour ce qui est du harcèlement, j'ai d'autres idées en tête après ces dix longs jours passés sans toi.

Il veut déposer un baiser sur ma joue, mais je le repousse.

_ Arrête. Christian, je suis sérieuse.

_ Mais moi aussi, tu sais.

Ses yeux luisent de reflets malicieux, son odeur m'enivre, son torse n'étant qu'à une ridicule dizaine de centimètres de mon épaule gauche.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, tu le sais.

_ Oui, mais pas tant que tu n'auras pas goûté à cette soupe.

Je soupire, exaspérée, attrape la cuillère pour la plonger dans le breuvage et l'avale mécaniquement. La soupe est froide, il fallait s'en douter. Je repose le couvert et ose le défier du regard pour la première fois du dîner.

_ Voilà ! Satisfait ?

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots, je pourrais également le faire.

Un serveur surgit de derrière la haie de plantes vertes, qui délimite l'allée centrale du restaurant. Ils nous dévisagent tour à tour puis observe mon assiette encore pleine, avant de demander, d'un ton peu assuré :

_ Tout se passe bien ?

Je suis plus vive que Christian :

_ Oui, nous avons terminés les entrées merci.

Je sens une onde d'indignation traverser mon Cinquante Nuances, surement prêt à demander que l'on réchauffe ma soupe pour me la faire avaler de force, à l'entonnoir s'il le faut. Du coin de l'œil je le vois ouvrir la bouche alors que le garçon s'apprête à s'éloigner de notre table. Je plaque aussitôt ma main contre sa bouche, furieuse, lui recouvrant les lèvres et le menton. Il se fige, surpris peut-être par la vivacité de mon geste. Je suis des yeux le serveur, qui s'éloigne.

Quelque chose entrave la fuite de mon poignet : ses mains, alors que ses lèvres embrassent mes doigts un à un. Il me regarde, les yeux brûlants et mordille mon index un peu plus fort. Une nuée de frissons traverse mon corps, douloureusement, la sensation se répand jusque _là_…

_ Christian, arrêtes.

Il me détaille avec minutie, sa cuisse près de la mienne :

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté la semaine dernière ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé les mots d'alerte ?

Il relâche ma main, tremblante. Je la glisse entre mes genoux, en m'efforçant de reprendre contenance. Ma conscience est aux abonnés absents alors qu'il fixe encore ma main, songeur.

_ Je voulais te faire plaisir… Sur le coup, j'ai oublié les mots, je n'y pensais plus…

_ Bon sang ! Tu as oublié ?!

Il semble désarçonné :

_ Mais, enfin Ana ! Tu aurais dû me dire d'arrêter ! Par les mots ou… ou…

C'est à son tour de se mordre la lèvre.

_ Tu as vraiment des problèmes pour communiquer avec moi. Il faut que tu me parles, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens, tout le temps. Comment te faire confiance maintenant ?

Tiens, ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

_ Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, je rétorque mais de pratiques. Je ne veux pas revivre ce que tu m'as faits vendredi dernier… La ceinture, les punitions, tout ça c'est trop pour moi. Je ne te comprends pas Christian. Je ne comprends pas ça.

Je vais le perdre c'est sûr… Ma gorge se noue, et le trou de ma poitrine réapparaît, plus douloureux que jamais.

_ Ana, je t'en prie j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Moi aussi _ ma voix n'est qu'un souffle _ mais je ne peux pas refaire ça, et je sais que tu en a besoin, que c'est comme ça que tu… prends du plaisir. Je ne peux pas te donner ça, tu ne vas être malheureux avec moi.

_ Tu me rends heureux Ana, je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu as quitté l'appartement.

Je secoue la tête, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Le serveur choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, déposant deux assiettes fumantes, l'une devant nous et la deuxième de l'autre côté de la table. Il fixe Christian, incertain. Ce dernier opine, et se lève, regagnant sa place sur la chaise tapissée de cuir tandis que le garçon s'éloigne.

Je grimace en regardant l'assiette fumante, notre discussion à fait ressurgir la boule qui a obstruée ma gorge cette semaine. J'ai du mal à déglutir, alors avaler une bavette d'aloyau disproportionnée… Je la repousse, sans y toucher, une main sur le ventre. Il fait les gros yeux, puis sort la bouteille de vin du sceau à glaçons, se sert et la repose à sa place, sans me servir.

_ Tu ne manges pas donc tu bois de l'eau, c'est un ordre.

Je ne peux rien avaler. Je me sens nauséeuse, une bile monte dans ma bouche, dérangeante. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise soudain. L'odeur de la viande ne m'aide en rien à passer cette envie. Je repousse encore l'assiette, la respiration laborieuse. Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, à part cette maudite cuillère de soupe. Comment se fait-il que j'ai la nausée ?

Je lorgne mon assiette. La bavette n'est pas assez cuite pour moi : la viande à rendue du jus et la graisse dessine des perles huileuse dans cette sauce marron, imbibée du sang de l'animal. Le rouge s'insinue dans les plis du morceau… J'ai un haut le cœur.

A quatre pattes dans les toilettes, je crache mes poumons dans la cuvette. N'ayant rien d'autre à renvoyer que de la salive et cette cuillère de soupe. Je tousse comme une asthmatique. Les spasmes me secouent douloureusement, ma gorge brûle à chaque quinte de toux, comme passée à l'acide. Je tiens mes cheveux d'une main, et ma tête de l'autre. Je revois celles des serveurs et du maître d'hôtel lorsque j'ai couru aux toilettes. Christian payeras surement moins chère le repas, le personnel m'étant mon envie pressante sur le compte d'un produit avarié. Un autre haut le cœur me secoue, je me cambre sur la cuvette, sans rien laisser sortir. Je suis vidée, je n'ai rien, mais mon estomac se tord toujours.

Ma tête tourne, mes tympans sifflent. Je m'assois (comme une merde) sur le sol de marbre de la cabine, le dos appuyé contre la paroi. Le spot du plafond me donne mal aux yeux et renforce mon étourdissement. Mes genoux sont en guimauve, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me relever pour sortir et me rincer la bouche à la vasque. Je ne me sens pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Fatiguée. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, comme une gamine. Je les essuie aussitôt, mes yeux brûlent, piquent, me démangent.

_Merde ! Mon mascara… _

Je tends la main vers le dévidoir de papier, arrache quelques feuilles que je presse contre mes paupières.

_ Ana ? Où es-tu?

_Mais merde il ne peut pas m'attendre sagement à sa place celui-là ?_

Je me redresse, mes genoux tremblent et je chancèle dangereusement sur mes talons. Il tambourine sur les portes, l'une après l'autre à ma recherche. Je tire la chasse après avoir jeté mon papier et m'apprête à l'affronter. Je dois me rincer la bouche.

Je déverrouille la porte et me fait violence pour poser un pied devant l'autre sans m'effondrer.

_ Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas faim, je murmure en gagnant le lavabo.

J'ouvre le robinet, me rince copieusement avant de m'asperger le visage. Il pose une main sur mon dos, je proteste :

_ Arrêtes, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je m'appui contre la surface qui entoure la vasque, fatiguée. Mes jambes menacent de flancher et mon estomac décide de refaire un tour de montagnes russes. Je hoquète et serre les dents en m'appliquant à respirer le plus calmement possible. Je le vois dans le miroir, tendu et inquiet. Il arrache des feuilles de papiers absorbant du dévidoir accroché sur le mur, à côté de l'évier. Il fait deux tas, en pose un à côté de la vasque et passe le second sous l'eau froide.

_ Tourne-toi.

Son autre main agrippe mes cheveux, qu'il écarte de mon visage, et retient entre ces doigts. Doucement, il passe le papier mouillé sur mon front, puis mes paupières, sur lesquelles il appui un moment.

_ Je veux rentrer, s'il te plait, ramènes moi…

_ Ton front est brûlant.

Ses mâchoires sont crispées.

_ Tu t'es affaiblis, tu dois avoir des carences. Il faut manger.

_ Ne me parle pas de nourriture maintenant !

Je serre les lèvres alors qu'il s'excuse. Je papier mouillé est remplacé par l'autre, et il me tamponne la peau, pour l'essuyer.

_ Je veux rentrer, Christian.

_ Oui.

Son affirmation sonne comme une délivrance, mes jambes flanchent. J'agrippe ces épaules alors que des tâches sombres envahissent mes yeux.

_ Accroches-toi, me prévient-il avant de me soulever dans ses bras pour quitter les toilettes.

Je suis ballottée dans ses bras alors qu'il traverse tout le restaurant, sous les regards inquiets et curieux des autres convives et du personnel.

_ Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide ? Voulez-vous appeler les secours ?

Le maître d'hôtel est désarçonné, craint-il que Christian face un scandale ?

_ Inutile, je m'en charge. Mettez l'addition sur ma note de chambre.

_Quoi !?_

Il avait réservé une chambre ? Je compte bien lui ressortir cette information plus tard. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser, je suis dans les vapes, complètement.

J'ai la vague impression qu'il quitte un ascenseur. Le bruissement d'un trousseau de clés résonne à mes oreilles. Une porte s'ouvre. Je suis ballotée encore, il tourne, ouvre une autre porte et me dépose, contre quelque chose de doux et de moelleux. J'ouvre les yeux, groggy.

Nous n'avons rien éclairci du tout, nous n'avons pas discuté de la situation, rien n'est clair et me voilà seule avec lui dans la chambre luxueuse d'un hôtel, allongée sur un lit aux proportions gigantesques. Il allume l'une des lampes de chevet design, règle la luminosité à son minimum avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

Je l'observe vider les poches de son pantalon en toile gris : des clefs, son téléphone, de la monnaie, son portefeuille, un billet froissé. Il retire sa montre, la pose sur la table de nuit, et défait une à une ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, qu'il étire et replace à l'intérieur. Il tombe la veste également, défait sa cravate, et pose le tout sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils qui meuble la pièce.

Il se tourne vers moi, songeur, me surprenant dans ma contemplation.

_ On se rince l'œil Mademoiselle Steele ?

Il contourne le lit, nonchalant et vient se poster près de mes pieds. Il se penche, soulève ma jambe gauche et retire ma chaussure doucement.

_ Mon dieu, tu as mis des bas…

Ses doigts sur ma cheville me font frémir. Je ferme les yeux, sentant sa main faire de même avec l'autre pied qu'il repose ensuite. Mes chaussures font un bruit sourd contre la moquette de la chambre.

Le matelas bouge sous moi, alors qu'il s'installe lui aussi dessus. J'entends le froissement des draps. Ses bras se glissent sous mon corps, me soulèvent et me reposent. Quelque chose m'enveloppe alors que mes poumons s'emplissent d'une odeur de lessive.

_Oh, ce que c'est bon… _

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon, doux, reposant. Je me sens partir, comme si je tombais en arrière, abrutie par la fatigue. Deux bras me ceinture, étroitement, il est derrière moi, je sens son bassin contre le mien, sa chaleur m'irradie.

_ Mon ventre, doucement…

Mon murmure paraît faiblard. Je déglutis alors qu'il desserre un peu son étreinte. Je plonge dans un sommeil lourd, réparateur, bercée par son odeur familière.

La chaleur me réveille, écrasante. J'ouvre un œil et constate qu'il s'est enroulé autour de moi, lourd et brulant. Sa chemise est toute froissée, il a dû transpirer car elle moule son torse et met en forme les courbes rondes de ses épaules. Ses bras m'entourent, ses jambes également et je manque d'air. J'ai passé cette longue semaine seule dans mon lit, je ne suis plus habituée à avoir aussi chaud en dormant.

_ Christian.

Il grogne, resserre l'étau de ces bras alors que je grimace. Ce n'est visiblement pas la bonne tactique. Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd quand il dort… je vais étouffer. Mes mains plongent sous le drap, j'ai toujours ma robe. Je dé-zippe la fermeture, tant bien que mal, jusqu'en bas avant de tâtonner mon autre flanc, à la recherche d'une seconde fermeture, mais il n'y en a pas. Je me contorsionne tant bien que mal pour retirer la robe, que je fais descendre le long de mes jambes, une fois mes bras dégagés un à un. Je soupire, soulagée avant de fermer les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes, comme lestées de plomb. L'obscurité baigne encore la chambre, trouées par les lumières des buildings de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Pas un seul bruit hormis la respiration du Cinquante Nuance imperturbablement avachis sur moi.

J'ai le corps alanguie, ramollie et mou… Je me sens bien, étrangement détendue et reposée. Une odeur flotte dans l'air, un mélange de chocolat chaud et de pâte feuilletée. Ca sent drôlement bon et pour la première fois depuis dix jours, mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

Je m'étire, un peu confuse, étend les bras sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Je me tourne sur le dos et ouvre les yeux. Le soleil inonde la chambre malgré les rideaux qui ont été tirés. Je le vois, à la périphérie de ma vision, assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil il consulte son Mac, un mug dans la main gauche. Il souffle sur sa tasse, avale une gorgée alors que ces yeux dérivent vers moi. Il est enroulé dans un peignoir blanc, largement ouvert sur son torse.

_ Bonjour, fait-il : bien dormi ?

Un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres alors qu'il me détaille. Je baisse les yeux, me voit en sous-vêtements et rougi bêtement. Je me redresse, à la recherche de ma robe, elle n'est pas par terre. Je gagne l'autre côté du lit pour vérifier également, mais rien. Je soulève les draps, sans la trouver.

_ Où est ma robe ?

_ Confisquée.

J'ignore la tête que j'ai mais il rit de bon cœur, referme son ordinateur et pose son mug sur le guéridon à côté du fauteuil.

_ Je l'ai déposée au pressing de l'hôtel. Taylor est parti chercher des affaires pour toi.

Il me ramène un autre peignoir blanc, à l'effigie de l'hôtel que j'enfile avant de nouer la ceinture. Je remarque alors le « _petit_ » déjeuné, apporté sur une desserte. Elle déborde littéralement : des viennoiseries, des petits pains, des toasts, des pancakes dorés, des céréales, du jus d'orange, du beurre, des confitures, une carafe de café, une théière, et sur une petite coupelle, posée à côté d'une large tasse : un sachet de _Twinings English Breakfast Tea_.

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire.

_ Je t'en prie, manges Anastasia.

Il s'assoit sur le lit, pousse la desserte vers moi alors que je me rassois.

_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me gaver à la cuillère comme hier. Tu as vue comment ça s'est terminé.

_ Effectivement, je ne prendrais pas ce risque mais… Je pourrais aussi t'attacher et te faire manger jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter.

Je lève les yeux, il ne rigole pas. Je dégluti, et me verse une tasse d'eau, dans laquelle je trempe mon sachet de thé.

_ Détends toi, voyons.

Sa main effleure ma joue.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour vendredi. Je me suis conduit d'une façon stupide… et toi aussi.

_ Christian, si tu veux que je mange : change de sujet.

Il se tait, me regarde déposer le sachet humide sur la coupelle et touiller ma tasse. Je porte le breuvage à mes lèvres, avales quelques gorgées et repose la tasse.

_ Manges, insiste-t-il.

_ Oui Monsieur !

Je fulmine, lui me regarde, les yeux assombrit. Merde, il ne rigole vraiment pas. Je me saisis d'un toast, le mâchonne, histoire de voir si mon estomac ne se rebelle pas. J'y ajoute de la confiture, et mange, sagement. _ Encore un, suppli-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Sinon je t'attache…

_ Tu n'oserais pas, je fulmine.

Il sourit, mais ce sourire n'atteint pas ces yeux, qui me fixent, avec malice. Mon cuir chevelu picote. Je repose ma tasse, vide et me saisit d'un autre toast que je mange aussi, de bonne grâce. Une fois mon petit déjeuné terminé, il repousse la desserte, loin du lit, sur lequel il s'allonge.

_ Nous avons une conversation à terminer.

Il est derrière moi, sa main rode sur mon dos, effleure le peignoir. Mon cœur tressaute nerveusement, et ma conscience chausse ses lunettes en demi-lune.

_ Tu me manques Ana, tu me manques terriblement… J'ai besoin de toi.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça… Le matelas bouge, il se redresse et m'enlace brusquement.

_ Tu me manques aussi Christian. Ces derniers jours ont été… difficiles.

Son souffle effleure ma gorge :

_ J'ai une proposition à te faire…

Encore. La boule remonte dans ma gorge alors que mon corps réagit au quart de tour, s'embrasant littéralement. Je dois me reprendre. Je dégluti à nouveau, et souffle en écartant un peu ses bras:

_ Toute cette histoire a commencée par une proposition.

_ Une proposition différente, rétorque-t-il aussitôt.

Il veut qu'on baise ? Là, maintenant ?

_Evidemment, chérie : regarde comme il tire la langue ! _Ma déesse intérieure a ressorti sa panoplie : rouge-à-lèvre-salope-talons-aiguilles. Tout cela va trop vite, nous n'avons pas encore discuté.

_ Christian, je… Non, je ne veux pas de ça maintenant.

Je m'écarte, enfin essaye, car son étreinte s'est resserrée. Si je ne proteste pas maintenant, je serais incapable de le faire s'il commence ces avances :

_ Tu me dis qu'il faut qu'on parle et tu es là à me proposer de coucher avec toi, dans cette chambre d'hôtel en espérant que j'accepte, alors je suis désolée mais c'est non.

Il se fige, un bref instant, comme surpris :

_ Ana, même si j'en ai envie, je ne parlais pas de sexe mais d'un accord, entre toi et moi, qu'il faudrait passer, si jamais tu voulais revenir, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Un accord dans lequel tu aurais davantage de libertés.

Je soupire, il a vraiment besoin d'un papier pour se lancer dans une relation ?

_ Christian, j'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus de règles.

_ Justement.

Je me retourne, surprise, et tombe dans ses yeux, ravageurs et brulants. J'ai la bouche sèche tout à coup.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, la surprise paralyse mon cerveau.

_ La ceinture est à bannir, il me semble.

Je hoche nerveusement la tête en mordillant ma lèvre.

_ Qu'en est-il du reste ? Des canes, des jouets, des punitions ?

Je secoue la tête. Il me jauge, prudent :

_ Et en ce qui concerne la fessée ?

Mes joues s'échauffent, sous son regard inquisiteur.

_ Tu n'as _vraiment_ pas aimé ?

Il insiste sur le mot, alors que mon visage brûle. Je tripote nerveusement la ceinture du peignoir.

_ Seulement avec les boules argentées.

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle alors que je détourne les yeux en l'entendant rire :

_ Je prends note.

_ Christian, ce n'est pas un contrat. Je ne veux pas que tu rajoutes des astérisques en bas des pages pour le modifier, je ne veux plus de ça.

_ Je l'ai compris, crois moi je n'ai plus l'intention de te faire signer quoi que ce soit. Tu peux même déchirer la clause de confidentialité si tu le désire.

Ses mains saisissent mon visage en coupe, pour l'orienter de nouveau vers lui. Son regard est pénétrant. Je peux cependant y lire une angoisse, qu'il voudrait atténuer, mais qui est bien là, dans l'ombre de ses iris :

_ Ana, je… Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relations avant. Je ne connais pas les codes, j'éprouve des sensations que j'aurais réprimées en temps normal. J'ai toujours fui les émotions violentes, mais depuis que tu as débarqué à quatre pattes dans mon bureau… J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser, et je n'y suis pas habitué.

Il est tendu soudain.

_ Tu veux _plus_, tu me l'as dit. Et j'ai compris -trop tard- que moi aussi. Cependant…

Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il ajoute :

_ Cependant je suis tellement en colère contre toi, que je… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de te faire, si nous étions à l'appartement.

La noirceur de son désir revient hanter mes souvenirs, sombre et dangereux. Je frémis, nerveuse.

_ Mais je sais que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de retourner dans cette chambre pour le moment, et moi non plus…

Il soupire, comme torturé, ces mains toujours sur mes joues frémissent alors qu'il s'approche un peu :

_ Laisse-moi une chance. S'il te plait. Après vendredi, je me suis rendu compte que, je pouvais faire un effort, je pouvais avoir du plaisir avec toi, autrement que dans cette chambre. Jamais je n'avais dormi avec les autres, ni adopté le sexe vanille.

Mon cœur s'emballe, accélère ses pulsations.

_ Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Son odeur emplit mes narines, je cherche désespérément une issue. Ma déesse intérieure bave sur l'ouverture laissée par le peignoir sur son torse. Ses mains quittent alors mes joues, refermant l'encolure de mon propre peignoir.

_ Ana, réponds-moi. C'est difficile de se concentrer quand tu es comme ça.

Sa voix est plus ténue et rauque :

_ Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me faisais envie au restaurant hier.

_ Juste avant que je crache mes poumons dans les toilettes par ta faute.

_ _Ma _faute?

Je tripotte à nouveau ma ceinture sous son regard inquisiteur :

_ Tu me rends nerveuse, Christian. Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser quand tu es là. Tu voulais que je sois ta soumise, mais tu aimais mon insolence et mon sens de la répartie pour les utiliser et me punir quand tu le désirais. Maintenant que j'ose te rentrer dedans, et refuser, tu reviens, en disant que tous ces trucs que tu utilises, qui remplissent la chambre rouge, ne vont plus t'être indispensable.

Je marque une pause, reprend mon souffle :

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as connu que ça jusqu'à maintenant et la tu veux me faire croire que tu peux t'en passer pour que je revienne… Je ne pense pas que tu y parviennes.

_ J'y parviendrais seulement si tu restes.

Il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. Je desserre l'étreinte de ses bras, m'écarte un peu pour le regarder :

_ Mais cela va te manquer, tu vas en souffrir.

_ Crois-moi Ana, ces derniers jours sans toi m'ont convaincus.

Il persiste dans son obstination aveugle.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois frustré.

Son regard est brûlant soudain, alors qu'il rétorque, d'une voix rauque :

_ J'étais paumé et frustré pendant dix jours Ana, dix interminables jours sans toi. Frustré de t'avoir bêtement perdue, à cause de mes pratiques salaces… Ma frustration n'est plus dans ces choses que je voulais te faire avant, mais dans ce vide que tu as laissé en partant.

Il s'approche encore, envahissant mon espace vitale déjà fortement fragilisé par sa présence, toute proche.

_ J'étais frustré hier soir, lorsque je t'ai couché sur ce lit que j'ai partagé avec toi, sans rien oser faire, de peur de paraître déplacé.

Je le dévisage, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas abusé de la situation. Il s'avance encore, sa main posée sur mon cou, longue le tissu du peignoir. Mon corps frémit sous ce touché qui brûle presque ma peau. Ma déesse intérieure agite un éventail devant son visage cramoisi.

_ J'étais frustré en me réveillant ce matin, pour te découvrir dans ces sous-vêtements horriblement alléchants.

Sa bouche, toute proche, longe ma mâchoire, sans vraiment la toucher, déclenchant une traîner de feu qui se répand de mon visage au reste de mon corps.

_ Je suis… horriblement frustré de me retenir, là, maintenant.

Ses lèvres, se plaquent sur les miennes avec empressement, comme s'il craignait que je parle, que je me débatte. Son souffle, perd de sa régularité alors qu'il me pousse contre le matelas sans ménagement.

_ Ana, je t'en prie… Je t'en prie…

Ses baisers descendent le long de ma gorge, se frayent un chemin dans l'échancrure du peignoir. Tout cela va trop vite. Il va trop vite, je suis paralysé par le désir et la nervosité. Ma tête va exploser.

_ Ne me repousse pas, supplie-t-il.

C'est plus fort que moi, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, pour l'arrêter, il sursaute :

_ Christian !

Un soupire contrit lui échappe, c'est presque un gémissement douloureux. Ses bras m'enserrent, il pose sa joue sur le haut de ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait me retenir.

_ J'ai besoin d'une douche, avant… s'il te plait.

J'ai beaucoup transpirée durant la nuit, j'ai besoin de cette douche, pour être plus à l'aise et me laisser aller. Il obtempère, après quelques secondes, me regarde alors que je quitte maladroitement ses bras puis le lit :

_ Je t'accompagne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_Quoi ?!_

Il ouvre son peignoir, révélant son torse parfait, son ventre et ses jambes. Il ne porte qu'un boxer sombre. Ma déesse intérieure entreprend un reemake de _flashdance, What a feeling_, assise sur sa chaise, trempée par une averse d'eau.

Il me tend une main hésitante.

_ Tu viens?

Je lui donne la mienne, qu'il presse avant de m'entraîner à sa suite. Ma conscience me foudroie d'un regard sévère, avant de tourner le dos pour s'enfoncer dans un vieux fauteuil.

La salle de bain est odieusement grande. Elle doit bien faire la taille du salon de l'appartement de Kate… Je jette un coup d'œil aux doubles vasques qui percent un meuble en bois sombre interminable, surmonté d'un miroir entouré d'un cadre de cuir. Il y a une douche italienne, délimitée par une faïence en ardoise et aussi une baignoire (un jacuzzi à la réflexion faite) sur la gauche. Christian ferme la porte derrière lui à clef, s'arrête avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Que préfères-tu ? Un bain ou une douche.

Il défait doucement la ceinture de mon peignoir. Ces yeux me dévisagent un moment, avant de descendre le long de mon corps, qu'il découvre en ouvrant les pants du vêtement. L'anticipation me fait frissonner alors que le tissu tombe sur le sol. Son souffle devient rauque :

_ Oh, Ana…

Il me fixe, un moment, ses yeux mangeant presque ma peau. Je déglutis et bredouille :

_ Un bain.

Il gagne aussitôt cette espèce de baignoire démesurée pour ouvrir les robinets. Je retire mes bas, mes doigts tremblants filent le nylon et je peste entre mes dents. Je suis gênée de cette brusque intimité, de sa présence. Je brûle d'envie qu'il me touche, mais j'ai peur de voir ressurgir des discutions qui nous mèneraient à un affrontement armé…

L'eau coule, remplie la cuve en faïence qui disparait peu à peu sous une épaisse mousse. Je viens juste d'en finir avec mes bas. Je baisse les yeux, retirant mes sous-vêtements à la hâte, avant de les déposer sur le sol. Je plonge presque littéralement dans la baignoire, me calant contre le rebord, je pose ma tête contre le petit coussin prévu à cet effet. La mousse cache tout juste mes seins et je le vois m'observer, du coin de l'œil avant de venir me rejoindre à son tour, de l'autre côté. Il fait la moue, visiblement mécontent.

_ Qu'il a-t-il ?

Il semble déçu.

_ J'espérais être du même côté que toi…

Sous l'eau, son pied effleure mon genou puis ma cuisse. Je frissonne alors qu'il ajoute :

_ J'ai l'impression que tu veux retarder les choses. Que tu cherches à gagner du temps. Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Ma déesse intérieure arbore une auréole innocente tout en cachant un trident diabolique derrière son dos.

_ Viens, m'invite-t-il en tapotant l'eau devant lui s'il te plaît.

Je frissonne sous la mousse, dévorée par l'envie. Que dois-je faire ? Céder tout de suite, pauvre créature livrée à mes hormones en ébullition.

Je n'ai pas la force de refuser son invitation. Je déplace mes fesses et ma mousse près de lui, et me cale finalement contre son torse. L'odeur de son corps et la chaleur de l'eau, presque brûlante, me font fermer les yeux. Ma tête s'appuie contre lui et ses bras m'enserrent, m'empêchant tout mouvement de retraite.

_ Il faut que tu manges Ana, je ne plaisante pas.

Pourquoi doit-il en rajouter une louche maintenant ? Ses mains qui glissent le long de bras pour poursuivre leurs caresses sous l'eau, m'empêchent de lui réponde quelque chose. Il les pose alors sur mes hanches :

_ Je sens les os de ton coccyx.

_ Moi c'est autre chose que je sens en ce moment, Monsieur Grey.

Un rire malicieux et franc secoue sa cage thoracique, et moi par la même occasion.

_ Pardonnez-moi d'avoir certaines pensées devant ce corps dénudé.

Ses lèvres taquinent mon oreille et je frémis.

_ Pour quelqu'un adepte de la discipline, vous semblez bien émotif, Monsieur…

Ses dents mordillent aussitôt le lobe de mon oreille.

_ Vilaine.

Ses mains piquent alors vers le sud, entre mes cuisses qu'il écarte brusquement. Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux

_ Pour quelqu'un d'indécis, vous semblez très réceptive, Mademoiselle Steele…

_ Vos attaques sont tellement cavalières ! Je rétorque.

Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, l'empêchant de monter jusque _là_…

_ Ana…

Il souffle dans mes cheveux, comme contrarié. Sa voix est rauque près de mon oreille alors que je sens ces mains frémir contre la peau de mes cuisses.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi refuser ?

Il utilise son corps et les réactions prévisibles du miens pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir, pas une fois de plus.

_Tu t'en sors bien dis donc ! A poile avec lui dans la baignoire, quelle victoire !_ Raille ma conscience de derrière son fauteuil.

Je l'ignore, me rappelant soudain d'un détail, d'une phrase prononcée par Christian au maître d'hôtel, hier soir.

_ Car tu m'as invité à ce diner dans l'optique que je passerais à la casserole juste après.

Il se fige, surprit.

_ Quoi ?! Je ne t'ai pas invité pour coucher mais pour discuter Ana !

_ Ah oui ?! Je fulmine : alors pourquoi réserver au préalable une chambre dans le même hôtel où tu m'as invité à dîner ?

Ma déesse intérieure boude. L'ambiance est pesante soudain, ma libido à fait une chute monumentale pour retomber dans mes chaussettes.

_ Ana, j'avais une réunion jeudi après-midi ici. Elle s'est terminée tard et s'est poursuivie hier jusque tard dans la matinée. J'ai préféré dormir sur place plutôt que de rentrer chez moi.

Je soupire. Il n'y a qu'un PDG plein aux as pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel hors de prix a quelques pâtés de maison de son propre appartement… Mon sang brûle mes veines et mon visage s'échauffe. Je suis stupide. Comment me sortir de là maintenant ?

_ Bien sûr que tu me fais envie, et crois-moi je suis en train de devenir cinglé de devoir me retenir à ce point mais enfin… Je te savais indécise et réticente, et je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu ne serais pas en état de retourner chez toi.

Un rire sec lui échappe :

_ A moins que tu ne me soupçonne aussi de t'avoir rendue malade pour pouvoir partager ton lit ?

_ La fameuse soupe… je souligne avec humour.

Ses bras resserrent leur étreinte et il me presse contre lui. Il semble s'être détendu.

_ Et toi alors ? Lâche-t-il soudain.

_Ou pas…_

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_ Tu as bien passé la nuit avec ton photographe, mercredi dernier…

La menace couve sous sa voix trop claire, trop calme.

_Oups… _

_ Je n'ai pas passé la nuit _avec_ lui mais _chez_ lui.

_ Je m'en fou, tu étais chez lui. Ne joue pas sur les mots.

Ses mains se referment sur mes bras.

_ J'attends moi aussi des explications.

Merde, il est vraiment furax.

_ Christian je n'aie absolument rien à expliquer, il ne s'est rien passé.

Son menton s'appuie sur le creux de mon épaule,

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vraiment. Il m'a proposé de dormir dans son lit mais j'ai refusé, j'ai pris le canapé.

Il siffle entre ses dents. Ce son est désagréable près de mon oreille.

_ Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je te paye une chambre ?

_ Parce que.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse recevable. Alors, pourquoi ?

Son entêtement n'a malheureusement pas diminué en dix jours de temps…

_ Disons que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air décidé à quitter l'hôtel une fois la chambre payée.

Son étreinte se resserre davantage.

_ Et j'avais une voiture de location, je ne voulais pas que tu m'emmènes à l'autre bout de la ville.

_ Taylor l'aurait ramené pour toi.

_ Arrêtes de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot. C'est fait, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu souhaites revenir là-dessus.

Un silence bref s'installe, qu'il finit par rompre :

_ Ça m'a rendu dingue, de te savoir chez lui. Je ne savais même pas où il habitait.

_ « Savait » ? Car tu le sais maintenant ?! Ne me dis pas que…

Je me retourne et brave son regard gris ardoise. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Tu m'as suivit ?!

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je lui demande. Je connais la réponse, je connais sa tendance au harcèlement. Merde, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque-là ! Jusque chez José ! Je suis à la fois en rogne et oppressée. Jusqu'où est-il capable d'aller pour me surveiller ?

Je me lève et enjambe la baignoire, le corps recouvert de mousse.

_ Ana, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré. Depuis cette soirée, j'avais peur qu'il retente quelque chose avec toi.

Je gagne la douche pour me rincer rapidement avant de m'enrouler à nouveau dans mon peignoir.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Oui !

Je quitte la pièce, désireuse d'instaurer une distance entre nous, mais bien sûr, il me suit aussitôt. Je peste entre mes dents : n'ayant pas d'affaires, je suis condamnée à rester avec lui ici jusqu'au retour de Taylor.

_ Ana tu étais dans un état épouvantable mercredi dernier. J'avais peur qu'il profite de ça.

_ José ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ok, il a dérapé lors de cette soirée, mais ce n'est pas un prédateur sexuel comme toi ! Il n'avait pas bu pour le vernissage, il n'y avait donc aucun risque.

Ces accusations me rendent furieuse, j'arpente la chambre nerveusement.

_ Je suis loin d'être un saint Ana, je le conçois tout à fait ! Mais tout de même je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus hier soir !

_ Ah oui ? Et au restaurant, alors ? A quoi est-ce que tu jouais ? Aux chaises musicales ?!

Il contourne le lit et s'approche dangereusement. Il arbore juste une serviette de l'hôtel, enroulée autour de ses hanches, mais laissant apparaître son nombril, et le chemin sombre de poils sur son bas-ventre, menant à…

Je secoue la tête, me détourne de cette vision.

_ Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça, il me semble, lance-t-il d'un ton emplis de sous-entendus : Je ne parlais pas du dîner mais de la nuit que j'ai passée avec toi.

_ Tu m'as dit que la nécrophilie n'était pas ta tasse de thé. Je ne suis donc pas surprise que tu n'aies rien tenté !

Ses yeux me foudroient d'un regard volcanique.

_ En parlant de nécrophilie –son ton est menaçant- combien d'heures de sommeil as-tu à ton actif depuis le début de la semaine ?

Il s'est à nouveau avancé, je m'assoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_ Christian ce n'est pas le sujet !

_ Si justement ! tu as dormis plus de dix-sept heures non-stop.

Hein ?! Il se moque de moi, ce n'est pas possible.

_ Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi Ana.

_ Quoi ? C'est une blague.

Sa remarque me déstabilise un bref instant, qui lui permet de réduire encore la distance qui nous sépare. Les effluves de son odeur m'arrivent, en même temps que la vision troublante de son torse.

_ Ta lèvre, souffle-t-il.

Je sursaute et la lâche aussitôt avant de fuir sur le côté rapidement.

_ Tu t'éloignes du sujet ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies suivie jusque chez José. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais José en pince sérieusement pour toi et tu le sais. Et tu n'étais pas en état de…

_ La fatigue ne m'empêchait pas de parler ou de me défendre Christian ! Arrête !

_ Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Il pivote vers moi de nouveau, bien décidé à ne pas laisser un espace de plus de cinq mètres entre nous.

On frappe alors à la porte.

_ Monsieur Grey ? J'ai pris la liberté de passer au pressing pour récupérer la robe de Mademoiselle Steele. Elle est posée sur le canapé ainsi que les affaires que vous m'aviez demandé.

Je saisis l'occasion et ouvre aussitôt la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec lui. Il s'écarte aussitôt, surprit, avant de s'incliner respectueusement.

_ Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

_ Bonjour Taylor, merci pour tout.

_ C'est mon travail.

Je déboule dans le salon, attenant à la chambre pour me saisit de la robe, et des sous-vêtements neufs qu'il vient de ramener dans un sac en papier blanc. Je rougi, en songeant que c'est lui qui a dû les choisir.

Je  
m'enferme à double tours dans la salle de bain.

Je l'entends frapper contre le battant.

_ Ana, ouvres-moi cette porte !

Je termine de brosser mes cheveux. Mes chaussures sont restées dans la chambre, et il faut bien que je quitter la suite. Je déverrouille, le cœur battant pour le voir juste devant, tel un rempart hostile entre moi et la sortie. Une moue boudeuse déforme sa bouche, mais son regard reste impénétrable.

_ Tu t'en vas ?

_ Oui alors laisse-moi passer.

_ Non.

Il s'adosse lourdement contre le montant en bois, et tend son bras en travers de l'espace vide restant à sa gauche.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Ses yeux se vrillent aux miens, avant de descendre sur le reste de ma petite personne. Ma déesse intérieure sort son éventail, que ma conscience saisit aussitôt pour lui coller en plein sur la figure.

_ Non, fais-je sur le même ton que lui précédemment.

Un sourire ironique étire ses lèvres, dévoilant un sourire malicieux.

_ Et bien il va falloir me passer sur le corps, Mademoiselle Steele.

_Bordel, il ne peut pas me laisser faire ce que j'entends une fois dans sa vie ? _

_ Ok.

Je tente en désespoir de cause un passage en force, sous son bras, qui se solde par un échec lamentable. Ses mains, fermes, me saisissent au vol alors que son corps vient s'appuyer de toute sa force contre le mien. Il m'immobilise contre son bassin et le mur.

Je sens mon corps frémir langoureusement alors qu'il fond sur ma bouche entrouverte. Sa langue m'assaille, implacable et exigeante. J'arrive à lui échapper un bref instant pour reprendre une bouffée d'air et proteste mollement:

_ Christian, arrêtes !

Ses doigts lâchent mes avant-bras et viennent se glisser dans mes cheveux, soudant mon visage au sien en le maintenant immobile. J'ai l'impression d'être un volcan en éruption. Son contact, son parfum, sa chaleur, ses mains sur moi, sa bouche, son souffle rauque… C'est trop après ces jours sans lui.

Hors d'haleine, il me relâche, me laissant respirer moi aussi :

_ Ana, restes, je t'en prie…

Ma conscience tape du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en me foudroyant du regard lorsqu'il presse un peu plus ces hanches contre les miennes.

_ Non Christian. Je dois y aller.

Il gémit, plaintivement.

_ Tu vas me rendre dingue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre de rester ?

_ Rien.

Il grogne cette fois, tente de reprendre ma bouche que je lui refuse, le visage en feu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu réfléchis trop Ana. Je sens que tu en as envie autant que moi. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

_ Ta conduite !

La surprise le fige.

_ Il va falloir plus que ça pour vous racheter Monsieur Grey ! Maintenant laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

Son entêtement ou son désir, je ne sais trop, le pousse quand même à poursuivre ses baisers, qui descendent le long de ma gorge, m'arrachant des frissons. Je suis perdue si je ne fais rien maintenant. Je le repousse, oubliant au passage que son torse est une zone interdite. Il se crispe aussitôt, raide, paniqué lorsque mes mains se posent à plat contre ses pectoraux. C'est comme si un courant électrique venait de le traverser. Il me relâche brusquement, avant de s'éloigner. Je reste un moment contre le mur, un peu gauche, et terriblement mal à l'aise.

_ Excuses moi… Je n'y pensais plus, pardon.

Je me mords la lèvre et déguerpis vers le salon après avoir ramassé mes bottines. Taylor n'est plus là. Je panique, ouvre la porte de la suite avant de le voir dans le couloir, attendant debout, près de la porte.

_ Tout va bien Mademoiselle Steele ?

_ Oui, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me ramener à mon appartement ?

_ Bien sûr. Vous êtes prête ?

_ Pratiquement, attendez moi en bas s'il vous plait, j'arrive d'ici cinq minutes.

* * *

Vos impressions et critiques sur ce début de fiction sont importantes pour moi.  
Merci de me les communiquer si vous avez le temps ^^

M.


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Christian Grey

**Objet** : Menaces

**Date **: 14 Juin 2011 21:28

**A** : Anastasia Steele

Taylor risque le licenciement à cause de vous. Je vais devoir réfléchir.

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holdings, Inc.

Christian n'a accepté que je sorte de la suite qu'à l'unique condition de récupérer le BlackBerry. Conséquence face à la tentation de sa minuscule serviette blanche, de son torse dénudé et du combat à mort mené entre ma déesse intérieure et ma conscience… J'ai plié.

**De** : Anastasia Steele

**Objet** : Abus de pouvoir

**Date** : 14 Juin 2011 21 :32

**A** : Christian Grey P-DG Mégalo

Je vous déconseille fortement de renvoyez Taylor. Il vous est trop précieux. Je n'aurais pas cédé, même s'il n'était pas intervenu, il est donc inutile de vous acharner sur lui.

Anastasia Steele

J'ai à peine reposée le téléphone qu'il se met déjà à vibrer :

**De** : Christian Grey

**Objet** : Moi, mégalo ?

**Date** : 14 Juin 2011 21 :34

**A** : Anastasia Steele

Mon sens de la persuasion s'avère souvent payant. Je suis sûr que vous auriez cédé, Mademoiselle Steele.

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holdings, Inc.

Quelle arrogance! Je n'en reviens pas.

Rageusement, je jette le BlackBerry sur mon lit avant de partir chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. Je me sens fatiguée -encore- et ce malgré mon interminable nuit de sommeil. Le frigo est remplit des Tupperwares de Mme Jones. J'opte pour sa salade de pâtes. J'en verse la moitié dans un bol, que je mange lentement.

Kate me manque, l'appartement semble tellement vide sans elle. Le silence est assourdissant, je n'entends que mes molaires mastiquant les pâtes, les déglutis de ma gorge, le raclement de la fourchette contre le bol…Je débarrasse mollement, me met en pyjama, et repart dans ma chambre.

Sous les draps, sans un mot, une étrange sensation m'envahis. J'ai la poitrine serrée et le moral dans les chaussettes. Je me surprends à céder aussi vite en regardant le BlackBerry :

**De** : Christian Grey

**Objet** : Silence

**Date** : 14 Juin 2011 21 :45

**A** : Anastasia Steele

Dois-je voir ton silence comme une approbation ?

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holdings, Inc.

Sa réponse m'énerve autant que la précédente. Je compte bien le faire mariner dans son jus. Il veut du silence il va en avoir !

Lundi au bureau, je reprends mon régime _latte_. Jack est cloitré dans son bureau, et la masse de travail n'est pas alarmante aujourd'hui. Je tiens le silence depuis samedi soir, et ce malgré ses cinq mails reçus depuis. Ma conscience approuve, ma déesse intérieure par contre, fait une pyramide avec ses mouchoirs, le regard larmoyant. J'avoue que je n'en mène pas large quand même. C'est dur de résister, de lui résister… Mais ma fierté en a plus qu'assez de prendre des bâtons dans les roues. En même temps, le contraste entre ma nuit réparatrice à l'hôtel en sa compagnie et la solitude de mon appartement est douloureusement difficile…

Je n'ai même pas la paix lorsque je dors, c'est intolérable. On dirait qu'il le fait exprès ! Ses mains reviennent toutes les nuits, me hanter, troublantes et pressées. Je me suis réveillée en sueur ce matin, complètement désorientée et la moitié des draps gisant sur le sol. Je vais devenir cinglée…

Je profite de la pause déjeuné pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. Je reviens, après m'avoir acheté une bouteille d'eau. J'ouvre le Tupperware de Mme. Jones, contenant le reste de la salade de pâtes que je déguste lentement, sans grande envie. Un « ping » sonore, me sort de ma léthargie, et j'ouvre nerveusement ma boîte mail :

**De** : Christian Grey

**Objet** : Silence persistant

**Date** : 16 Juin 2011 13 :10

**A** : Anastasia Steele

Dois-je passer aux menaces pour obtenir une réponse ?

Ton silence m'est intolérable, pardonne-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'aie déplu. Je le regrette, sincèrement, mais parles moi c'est un ordre.

Tu me manques…

Christian Grey

P-DG inquiet, Grey Entreprises Holdings, Inc.

Je cède, et lui réponds aussitôt :

**De** : Anastasia Steele

**Objet** : Réponse

**Date** : 16 Juin 2011 13 :12

**A** : Christian Grey

Pas de menaces dès le début de la semaine s'il te plait. Je suis toujours en vie, pas de panique.

Remercie Madame Jones pour moi : ces petits plats sont délicieux.

Anastasia Steele

Assistante de Jack Hyde, Editeur, SIP

**De** : Christian Grey

**Objet** : Alléluia !

**Date** : 16 Juin 2011 13 :15

**A** : Anastasia Steele

Content de voir que cette salade de pâtes vous convient Mademoiselle Steele…

Christian Grey

P-DG, Grey Entreprises Holdings, Inc.

J'en lâche ma fourchette. Elle ricoche sur le bureau et tombe au sol dans un fracas métallique. Merde, il est ici !?

Mon premier réflexe est de regarder par la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Je n'y vois rien de particulier, hormis la circulation habituelle des voitures, toujours dense en ce début d'après-midi. Pas d'Audi R8 ou de monstrueux 4x4 noir… Rien d'anormale. Je souffle un coup, et regagne mon bureau pour ramasser mon couvert et refermer ma boîte : la nervosité me coupe l'appétit. Où est-il planqué ? Mon cœur bat à une allure désordonnée et j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Le BlackBerry vibre alors dans la poche de mon jean, plusieurs fois, avant que je n'ose le sortir. Un appel de lui.

Je décroche, nerveuse :

_ Tu es livide Ana, je t'en prie ne soit pas aussi tendue.

Je hoquète de surprise et regagne la fenêtre. Où est-il ? Ce n'est pas possible, il doit être forcément là, quelque part dans la rue. Mes yeux scrutent le trottoir sur lequel un groupe d'hommes en costume, venu prendre un verre au café d'en face discutent. Il n'est pas parmi eux.

_ Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu de manger ? Reprend-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Tu dépasses les bornes Christian ! Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mon ton frôle l'hystérie.

_ Je voulais juste t'entendre Ana, souffle sa voix doucement.

Je frissonne, en l'imaginant.

_ Continue de manger, s'il te plait, tu es encore bien trop maigre.

_ Je n'aie plus faim.

J'entends qu'il soupire, visiblement agacé. Nous restons un moment sans parler, alors que je m'évertue à le localiser. Il doit être seul, je suppose, sans Taylor.

_ A quelle heure termines-tu le travail ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Tu es trop sur la défensive ces derniers temps…

_ A qui la faute ? Je rétorque, mauvaise.

Nouveau silence.

_ Je vois que je te dérange. Excuses-moi, bonne journée.

Il raccroche. Ma déesse intérieure fond en sanglots et enfonce sa tête dans la pile de mouchoirs devant elle. Je range mon téléphone, mal à l'aise. Est-il vexé ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi sèche avec lui ? Une bile monte depuis mon estomac, nouant ma gorge. Il me manque, oh qu'est-ce qu'il me manque.

J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux cette après-midi là. Confuse, je lis les scripts sans les voir ou les comprendre.

L'appartement vide m'accueille froidement. Le temps est exécrable dehors, il pleut, et le ciel est bouché de nuages d'un gris orageux. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, les jambes enroulées dans le plaid et mon BlackBerry à la main. Il ne m'a pas renvoyé de message depuis. J'hésite un moment, mais fini par céder :

**De** : Anastasia Steele

**Objet** : Excuses

**Date** : 16 Juin 2011 18 :22

**A** : Christian Grey

Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi abrupte tout à l'heure mais, pourquoi es-tu venue m'observer ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu veux tout contrôler. Ça m'a rendue nerveuse. Pardon.

Anastasia Steele

Les minutes s'égrainent avec une lenteur insupportable. Il ne me répond pas. J'ai beau vérifier mon BlackBerry en espérant un miracle, rien ne se produit… Je décide de faire ma vaisselle, histoire de m'occuper un peu l'esprit. Je passe ensuite l'aspirateur, puis fait mon lit. Je sors du frigo la poêlée de légumes de Mme. Jones, que je vide dans une poêle. L'odeur des herbes et des épices embaume la cuisine.

Il est 22h, je suis couchée dans mon lit, un oreiller serré contre ma poitrine, le portable posé à côté de moi. Je commence sérieusement à croire qu'il se venge… Il n'est pas fairplay, pas du tout. Je décide alors de ne pas l'être, moi aussi et compose son numéro. Il décroche, dès la deuxième sonnerie :

_ Ana.

_ Christian.

Silence.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

J'ai un sourire dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

_ Intéressant… Eh bien voilà, c'est chose faite.

Il semble grognon, mais il n'est pas furieux, c'est déjà ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je travaille, encore. Et toi que fais-tu ?

_ Je suis dans mon lit. Je tiens compagnie à mes oreillers.

Je l'entends sourire, puis soupirer :

_ Ils en ont de la chance…

_ Je n'ai personne ce soir pour m'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, alors je fais comme je peux pour me réchauffer.

_ Je peux être dans ta chambre dans quinze minutes si jamais ils ne te suffisent pas.

Je sers un peu plus l'oreiller contre moi. Sa voix est devenue suave, séductrice.

_ Il faudra d'abord que tu franchisses l'interphone.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème.

Je déglutis, le cœur battant :

_ Ma porte est verrouillée je te rappelle.

_ Ce n'est toujours pas un problème pour moi, ou du moins pour Taylor.

_ Vous forceriez votre employé à entrer par effraction chez moi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui. Si c'est pour prendre la place de tes oreillers, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

_ Je ne doute pas que vous feriez un oreiller très confortable, mais je préfère ne pas vous voir débarquer chez moi à une heure aussi tardive, Monsieur Grey.

J'entends sa respiration, rauque, dans le combiné :

_ Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire, Ana.

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, où je vais vraiment venir. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Je me tais aussitôt, un peu haletante.

_ Ne m'allume pas de la sorte, je vais devenir cinglé. Je le suis déjà, les nuits sont interminables sans toi. Je dors mal à cause des cauchemars et du reste…. Je pourrais juste venir dormir chez toi ?

_ Autant laisser entrer un loup dans une bergerie.

Il a un rire franc :

_ Mais tu n'es pas une brebis sans défenses. Il suffit de négocier avec le loup, de lui parler.

_ Facile à dire, il a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout contrôler… et il me fait peur, parfois.

Nouveau silence, embarrassé cette fois.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais refaire quelque chose qui puisse te déplaire Ana, que tu n'arriverais pas à supporter. Mais pour cela il faut que tu me fasses confiance, que tu me parles. Si tu ne communiques pas avec moi, je ne peux pas savoir comment tu te sens…

Je me recroqueville, dans mon lit.

_ Ana, reviens dormir à l'Escala cette semaine.

_ Christian, non…

_ Alors je viens chez toi demain !

Son ton est ferme, sa détermination me fait frissonner.

_ S'il te plait, accepte. Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé si tu ne voulais pas me revoir toi aussi. Je t'en prie…

Sa voix est suppliante, persuasive.

_ Où étais-tu caché ? Je rétorque alors, pour faire diversion.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce midi, où étais-tu planqué pour m'observer ?

_ Ana, s'il te plait, laisse-moi venir chez toi…

_ Où étais-tu caché?

Il soupire, rageur.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je t'ai déjà observé dans des situations plus compromettantes que ta pause déjeuné de ce midi. Si vraiment ça ne t'as pas plus, je ne recommencerais pas.

_ Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

_ J'avais une réunion d'affaire dans le quartier. Dans l'immeuble face au tiens pour être plus précis. Il y a des bureaux au-dessus du café.

_ Ah…

_ Je dois y retourner demain. A défaut de pouvoir t'observer derrière les vitres, je pourrais le faire face à face si tu veux bien prendre ta pause déjeuné avec moi?

_ Demain midi ? Je ne sais pas. Jack est sur le point de conclure le projet d'un auteur important, la réunion marketing va avoir lieu dans les prochains jours… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me libérer.

_ Tu pourras toujours m'envoyer un message s'il y a contre ordre.

_ D'accord, je fini à 12h30. Je te rejoindrais en face.

_ J'en suis très heureux Ana.

Un silence s'épanouie, j'entends sa respiration rauque, lente, dans le combiné. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, cela fait un drôle d'effet, comme s'il était juste là, sur le lit avec moi.

_ Bon, je vais te laisser travailler, ne te couches pas trop tard.

_ Bonne nuit Ana, et à demain.


	5. Chapter 5

J'enrage sur mon siège au bureau le lendemain midi. Evidemment, la réunion à lieux aujourd'hui, dans une demi-heure. Christian vient de m'envoyer un mail, pour me dire qu'il a du retard et que par conséquent, il est impossible de nous voir aujourd'hui.

Bien qu'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, je dois avouer que je suis frustrée. Très frustrée. J'ai enfilé la robe prune de Kate, celle qu'il préfère, je me suis même maquillée, et tout ça pour rien… Ma conscience me lance un regard dédaigneux, et tourne une page de son exemplaire des _œuvres complètes de Charles Dickens_. Je suis stupide d'y avoir crue, malsaine d'avoir eu envie de le faire baver pour le reste de l'après-midi.

La frustration de ce rendez-vous manqué est dotant plus grande qu'il est juste en face de la SIP, à une dizaine de mètres seulement de l'immeuble.

Elizabeth émerge du bureau de Jack pour me faire signe de la rejoindre. J'emporte ma pile de feuilles en prenant garde de ne pas les mélanger et avance d'un air, que j'espère, motivé…

La réunion longue, laborieuse et tendue s'achève seulement à seize heures. Je suis vidée. L'un des plus gros contra viens d'être conclu aujourd'hui et nous n'avons pas le luxe de fêter ça en grande pompe : il faut bûcher tout de suite pour espérer tenir les délais. Jack est sur le dos de tout le monde, cris des recommandations à tout bout de champs lorsqu'il n'a plus la patiente de nous les communiquer par téléphone. Tous les collègues peuvent ainsi en profiter… La journée s'achève au pas de course et je suis littéralement sur les rotules en passant la porte de l'appartement.

Je me déchausse mollement et traîne ma carcasse jusqu'au canapé sur lequel je m'écroule avant de fermer les yeux. C'était sans doute la journée de boulot la plus intense depuis mon entretien d'embauche…

Je sors de ma torpeur en sursaut. Un peu confuse mais toujours aussi fatiguée, j'ouvre les yeux pour regarder ma montre : il est passé vingt heures. Je me redresse, baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire quand soudain la sonnerie de l'interphone me fait à nouveau sursauter. Deux tonalités brèves puis une troisième, plus prolongée.

Je gagne le couloir, le cœur battant et décroche :

_ Oui ?

_ Mademoiselle Steele.

Cette voix je la reconnais entre toutes. C'est lui, il est en bas. Mon Cinquante Nuances veut entrer chez moi.

_ Bonsoir, Monsieur Grey.

Ma voix est moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulue.

_ Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me laisser entrer? A moins que tu ne préfères que j'appelle ce chère Taylor ?

_ Tu es incorrigible.

_ Je dois bien le reconnaître.

Cette concession qu'il me fait sans cérémonie ni négociation me surprend un peu.

_ J'ai pris une bouteille de vin, ajoute-t-il, comme si il détenait là un passe-droit, un alibi justifiant sa venue.

_ Je croyais que mon état ne me permettait pas de boire ?

_ Un verre ne te tuera pas, rétorque-t-il : et puis je suis là, tu ne risques rien.

_Ça c'est moins sûr. _Raille ma conscience.

_ Arrêtes Christian, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là.

_Moi aussi, moi aussi ! _Chantonne gaiment ma déesse intérieure, qui vient de sortir la tête de la pile de mouchoirs dans laquelle elle s'était engluée depuis plusieurs jours.

_ Ana, je ferais ce que tu voudras que je fasse. Ce soir, cette nuit : c'est toi qui décide si je peux dormir ou non avec toi, si tu préfères que je rentre chez moi…

La dernière option ne semble pas l'enchanter le moins du monde. Doucement, il redemande :

_ Je peux entrer ?

Pour toute réponse, je laisse mon doigt appuyer sur l'interphone.

Il monte les marches quatre à quatre, le bruit de ses enjambés rapides résonne. J'espère qu'il n'a pas amené une bouteille de champagne ou l'ouverture risque d'être explosive. Il frappe et ouvre aussitôt. J'ai beau reculer, nous tombons nez à nez dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je retiens mon souffle alors que ma bouche s'assèche dangereusement.

Il arbore un sourire, qui se fane un peu en me voyant. Ses yeux orageux se vrillent sur mon visage :

_ Tu as l'air fatigué. Ça va ?

Je referme la porte derrière lui :

_ Un peu, mais ça va. Je dormais avant que tu n'arrives.

_ Oh…

Je gagne la cuisine, où il me suit comme une ombre.

_ Tu as prévue quelque chose à manger pour ce soir ?

_ Euh, non.

Je ne comptais pas manger et il le devine sans mal. L'orage dans ses yeux gronde, il me foudroie d'un regard hautement désapprobateur avant de passer devant moi pour ouvrir le frigo, sans même me demander si j'ai faim. Il soulève les boîtes préparées par Gail, avant d'en sortir une qu'il dépose sur le plan de travail :

_ Le poisson ira très bien avec le vin blanc que j'ai amené. Je te laisse t'en occuper. Où sont les verres ?

_ Euh, c'est Kate je crois qui les a rangé, mais je ne sais pas où.

Il ouvre les placards un à un tandis que je sors un plat dans lequel faire réchauffer les pavés de poisson : du saumon, accompagné d'une sauce blanche et de petits légumes. Décidément, Madame Jones ne fait pas les choses à moitié…

_ Et que comptais tu manger si je n'étais pas venue ?

Il ouvre les tiroirs à présent, la bouteille de vin dans sa main. Je garde le silence, embarrassée, alors qu'il soupire :

_ Ana, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Il faut que tu manges ! Je crois te l'avoir assez dit. Regarde-toi, tu tombes de fatigue depuis une semaine, et si tu ne manges pas… Ce n'est pas bon.

Il déniche un tire-bouchon, et remplit les deux verres posés sur le bar qui sépare la cuisine de la salle avant de se tourner vers moi. Il porte un jean sombre, moulant, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, à la coupe avantageuse. La vue de son col ouvert sur la naissance de son torse arrache un filet de bave à ma déesse intérieure qui trépigne d'impatience… Mes doigts se mettent à trembler lorsque j'allume le four, et je prie intérieurement pour qu'il n'y fasse pas attention ou qu'il mette ça sur le compte de ma fatigue.

Il s'approche, et je déglutis nerveuse. Il me tend un verre que je saisis aussitôt, nous trinquons et je le porte à mes lèvres. Christian avale lui aussi une gorgée avant d'écarter son verre pour me réprimander :

_ Va doucement, tu as le ventre vide.

Je fais la moue, ayant la désagréable impression d'être une enfant qu'on gronde et qu'on remet en place constamment.

_ Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Ma diversion me permet de m'écarter un peu. Je gagne l'une des chaises du bar sur laquelle je m'assois.

_ Ne pas te voir ce midi était… contrariant. Je ne suis pas habitué aux imprévus. Tout cela était très long.

Il contourne doucement le bar pour me rejoindre de l'autre côté. Il empiète sur mon territoire, sur ma zone sécuritaire, absolument indispensable pour que je garde les idées claires.

_ Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as une mine affreuse.

J'acquiesce, avalant une gorgée de vin avant de rétorquer :

_ Je te remercie !

_ Ana, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça que je sous-entends.

Sa main s'avance, trop vite pour que je ne l'anticipe. Il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts et je frissonne.

_ Nous irons coucher tôt, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il s'écarte brusquement, me laissant pantelante, en proie à mon imagination qui profile plusieurs suites à notre petit dîner en tête à tête. Il met la table de lui-même, après avoir ouvert à plusieurs reprises les placards.

_ Tu dors ici ?

Mon cœur tressaute et ma conscience est aux aguets.

_ Si tu me le permets, j'en serais ravi.

Le sourire qu'il me lance est à deux doigts de me faire céder mais je résiste, ou du moins, je feins de résister.

_ Je vais y réfléchir.

_ Ne réfléchit pas trop Ana.

Son regard me prouve par A+B qu'il brûle d'envie de rester là, et qu'il lutte pour respecter mes décisions.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que « _dormir _» soit le verbe adéquat avec tes intentions.

_ Ah bon ? Et quel est le verbe auquel tu penses ?

_ Christian tu le sais très bien.

_ Non je ne sais pas, éclaire moi.

Il arbore un sourire carnassier.

_ Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait ça n'a rien de drôle.

Il s'avance encore, pose son verre et me dévisage :

_ Je suis sérieux. Tu dois me faire confiance, c'est toi qui décide ce soir, ce que tu m'autorise à faire ou non. Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord préalable, il va falloir que tu communique avec moi.

Nous mangeons en silence. Lui plus que moi. Comme de coutume, il regarde d'un air dubitatif le contenue de mon assiette. C'est étrange de le revoir ici, avec moi, de l'autre côté de la table. D'être à nouveau ensemble, de se comporter comme si _presque_ tout allait bien. _Presque_, je dis bien car je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il a derrière la tête, ce qu'il compte vraiment faire. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il va se tenir là, bien sagement de son côté de lit pour me laisser dormir… En même temps, je ne pense pas que je parviendrais à me retenir d'être contre lui, de le sentir là près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher.

Le silence est un peu embarrassé. Le goujat me sourit, mais il ne fait rien pour le briser, ou pour me mettre à l'aise. Il attend patiemment que ce soit moi qui ouvre la bouche, qui fasse un effort de _communication_… Je me mure dans le silence un moment, le regardant mâcher lentement son poisson. Le jeu de ses mains sur la table est troublant, de même que celui de ses doigts autour de son verre à pied.

_ Tu ne travailles pas demain ? Je demande oppressée soudain.

Nous venons de terminer et je débarrasse nos assiettes tandis qu'il consent à ramener le plat vide dans la cuisine.

_ Si, pourquoi ?

_ A quelle heure dois-tu te lever ?

_ Je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai un entretient demain matin à dix heures, ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de rester ici avec toi, si tu le permets.

Je sens son regard brûler mon dos alors que je dépose nos assiettes dans l'évier. Il attend une réponse c'est évident. Sa patience a d'ailleurs atteint ses limites puisqu'il me rejoint. Ses bras se glissent autour de ma taille et il me presse contre lui doucement.

_ Alors que décides-tu ?

Son odeur si familière m'emplit les narines, je me fige, confuse. C'est trop d'un seul coup.

_ Ana s'il te plait…

Ses doigts font frémir mon ventre, qui semble palpiter et s'échauffer sous leur touché. Il enserre mes hanches avant de me serrer un peu plus contre son bassin.

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas trop réfléchir. Si tu en as envie dis-le-moi et si ce n'est pas le cas je dois le savoir aussi. Tu ne veux plus de règles, tu me l'as dit, mais tu as surement des limites à négocier, non ? Alors dis-moi celles que tu apposes pour cette nuit. Tu dois me parler.

Il a raison. J'ai envie qu'il reste mais ma fierté et ma conscience déplorent que je baisse les armes si rapidement. Ma déesse intérieure quant à elle, me supplie affalée sur le sol les mains jointes pour qu'il partage mon lit cette nuit. Je ne sais plus qui écouter…

Son étreinte se desserre alors brusquement, me laissant pantelante contre le plan de travail qui entoure l'évier.

_ Je ne veux pas m'imposer, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

Je me fige de surprise et retiens mon souffle en me tournant vers lui. Il remet déjà sa veste enfilant une manche, puis l'autre, tout en gagnant l'entré.

_ Je ferais mieux d'y aller dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je te laisse tranquille cette nuit

Mon cœur tressaute douloureusement et mes jambes avancent vers lui, comme muées par un instinct étrange.

_ Non !

Mon cri nous fige tous les deux. Honteuse, j'ai le visage en feu lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi. J'ais sans m'en rendre compte, posée ma main sur la sienne. Je la retire vivement, prête à marmonner des excuses lorsqu'il s'en saisit, ses doigts pressant les miens avec force m'empêchent de faire volteface.

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, avec insistance, leur gris se mue en une lave en fusion. Je n'aie pas le temps de réagir, il se saisit de mon autre bras et me pousse contre le mur. Mon dos fait un bruit étouffé en rencontrant la cloison.

_ Ana…

Sa voix rauque s'éteint lorsque sa bouche se plaque sur la mienne. Son corps, lourd et chaud, se presse délicieusement contre le mien, me bloquant davantage contre le mur alors qu'il maintient toujours mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à m'en dégager : sa poigne est implacable.

Je cède, sans avoir vraiment lutté, sans savoir pourquoi il me faudrait lutter d'ailleurs… Mon cuir chevelu crépite, et les étincelles semblent gagner mes reins. Je lui rends son baiser, un peu timidement au début, mais mon courage revient lorsqu'il tente d'étouffer un gémissement rauque. Il s'écarte, juste un peu, le front appuyé contre le mien :

_ Je peux rester ?

Je hoche mollement la tête.

_ Dis-le moi.

_ Oui.

Il retient sa moue,

_ Je n'aie pas entendue.

_ Oui, Monsieur Grey vous êtes autorisé à partager ma chambre !

_Un grand merci pour vos commentaires!^^_


End file.
